Thunder
Thunder is a song by American pop rock band Imagine Dragons. It was released by Interscope Records and Kidinakorner on April 27, 2017, as the second single from their third studio album, Evolve (2017). Written by Dan Reynolds, Wayne Semon, Ben McKee, Daniel Platzman, and its producers Alexander Grant and Jayson DeZuzio. Thunder peaked at number four on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100. The song became the band's fourth single in that country to reach the top ten after Radioactive, Demons and Believer. It also reached the top 10 in Australia, Austria, Belgium, Canada, Germany, Italy, New Zealand, Poland, Slovakia, Slovenia, Sweden, and Switzerland, and the top 20 in Finland, France, Ireland, Lebanon, Mexico, Norway, Portugal, and the United Kingdom. This song is first heard in the double-length episode, "Jackie's Plan For Easter", while Jackie is having a big 1st Day of Spring dance party with Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira and Rhonda. Lyrics Just a young gun with a quick fuse I was uptight, wanna let lose I was dreaming of bigger things And wanna leave my own life behind Not a "Yes, sir," not a follower Fit the box, fit the mold Have a seat in the foyer, take a number I was lightening before the thunder Thunder, thunder Thunder, thun- Thunder, th-th-thunder, thunder Thunder, thunder, thun- Thunder, th-th-thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder (Thunder, thunder, thun-) Lightening and the thunder (Thunder, th-th-thunder, thunder) Thunder, feel the thunder (Thunder, thunder, thun-, thun-) Lightening and the thunder, thunder, thunder (Th-th-thunder) Thunder (Thun-, thun-) Kids were laughing in my classes While I was scheming for the masses Who do you think you are? Dreaming 'bout being a big star They say, "You're basic," they say, "You're easy" You're always riding in the backseat Now I'm smiling from the stage While you were clapping in the nosebleeds Thunder, thunder Thunder, thun- Thunder, th-th-thunder, thunder Thunder, thunder, thun- Thunder, th-th-thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder (Thunder, thunder, thun-) Lightening and the thunder (Thunder, th-th-thunder, thunder) Thunder, feel the thunder (Thunder, thunder, thun-, thun-) Lightening and the thunder, thunder, thunder (Th-th-thunder) Thunder (Thun-, thun-) Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening then the thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder (Thunder, thunder, thun-) Lightening then the thunder, thunder (Thunder, th-th-thunder, thunder) Thunder, feel the thunder (Thunder, thunder, thun-, thun-) Lightening then the thunder, thunder (Th-th-thunder, thunder) Thunder, feel the thunder (Thunder, thunder, thun-) (Never give up, never give up) Lightening then the thunder, thunder (Thunder, th-th-thunder, thunder) (Never give up on your dreams) Thunder, feel the thunder (Thunder, thunder, thun-, thun-) (Never give up, never give up) Lightening then the thunder, thunder (Th-th-thunder) (Never give up on your dreams) Thunder, thunder, thun- Thunder, th-th-thunder, thunder Thunder, thunder, thun- Thunder, th-th-thunder, thunder (Woah-oh-ohh) Thunder, thunder, thun- Thunder, th-th-thunder, thunder (Woah-oh-ohh) Thunder, thunder, thun- Thunder, th-th-thunder, thunder Video Trivia * This song plays over the prologue of "Jackie's Plan For Easter" when Keira gets home from school and inside the green door is Little Keira and Rhonda cartwheeling onscreen. * Clapping is also heard in the song when Jackie, Little Keira and Rhonda are dancing to the final chorus. Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs